


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by JackEPeace



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/pseuds/JackEPeace
Summary: Major and Natalie and what could have been.





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope that you enjoy this fic! I know it's very far from a lot of your original prompts/comments/requests but I read in your letter that you were open to a fic involving Natalie and I absolutely loved her character and hated that she died so I definitely connected with that prompt. I hope that you enjoy this bit of Major and Natalie fluff! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Title from "Easy" by the Commodores (and also the Sky Ferreria version from Baby Driver)

The sidewalks are slick with the residual rain from last night’s downpour and Major deftly steps around a puddle, ducking under an overhang and stepping into the coffee shop. The windows are steamed over, the inside of the café warm and inviting -which isn’t exactly difficult to do when competing with a rainy, Seattle winter’s day. Anywhere in the city could seem inviting under those circumstances, as long as it was passably dry and relatively warm.

The line snaking out in front of the café’s counter seems to suggest that most of Seattle’s citizens feel the same way Major currently does: like spending the rest of the day inside a warm, fragrant coffee shop is the perfect way to spend a day. All of the tables and booths are occupied, making him grateful that he isn’t staying. He needs to nab a pair of coffees and maybe a Danish or two and then it’s back into the chilly early morning drizzle. He has someone worth braving the weather for.

As Major waits, inching closer to the front of the line minute by agonizing minute, he plays over the events of the past several days in his mind. It’s even easier to ignore the side glances he’s getting from some of the shop’s patrons when he thinks about Natalie waiting back home for him. Natalie, who knows every single one of his dirty little secrets, who’s looked at every skeleton in his closet and completely understands each one. Natalie, who understands the whole zombie and former zombie thing. Who gets the Chaos Killer element of his past. Who actually is _grateful_ for that chapter in his life and how it inadvertently brought them together.

Natalie, who he left curled up beneath tangled sheets, warming one side of his previously lonely bed.

Natalie, who has seen so much of the world -so much more than Major himself- and who, for some reason, decided what she really needed to do was return to Seattle. For him.

Major can’t help but smile to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. It’s almost hard to believe that the world as he’d known it before was still turning, that nothing has really changed. He’d been neglecting it recently, not that Major had thought that the world and the people in it would miss him all that much.  He feels only _slightly_ guilty about neglecting to show up at the Fillmore-Graves party the night before…Natalie had been an all too tempting distraction.

But now, here he is, a relatively normal guy, buying coffee for his relatively normal girlfriend. So what if some people are still giving him the side-eye? So what if some of the people in the coffee shop still think of him as the Chaos Killer? Even the narrowed-eyes and whispers can’t take the spring out his step.

Major finally makes it to the counter and places his order. He has no idea what Natalie might be in the mood for, especially not after all her worldly travels, so he finds himself ordering nearly one of everything from the pastry case, much to the bemusement of the tired college student working on the other side of the counter.

The rain hasn’t let up by the time Major emerges from the café and he does his best to hurry back to the house without dropping the coffees and pastries.

When Major steps back into the house, locking the door behind him, he can hear the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen. Ravi has been making him scarce recently, no doubt caught up with Peyton or some zombie-related nonsense championed by Liv. The likelihood of walking into the kitchen and finding someone other than Ravi rattling through the cabinets is enough to make Major smile for the first time in weeks.

Natalie is standing with her back to him, wearing one of his University of Washington shirts, one that falls just above the back of her knees, studying the contents of the fridge. She glances over her shoulder at the sound of his footsteps, offering him a wry smile. “So you didn’t skip out on me after all.”

Major shrugs. “It would be kinda hard for me to skip out on you,” he says. “I mean, this is my house so…”

Natalie rolls her eyes, shutting the refrigerator. “Your shopping skills leave a bit to be desired.”

“Maybe this will make up for it?” Major holds up the carton carrier with the two coffees, the bag of pastries balanced in between.

“Hmm,” Natalie purses her lips, humming as she opens the bag. “An acceptable peace offering.” She picks a cheese Danish out, licking icing off her fingers. “Since you did leave me all alone in bed.”

Major smiles apologetically, taking a sip of his coffee. “I was kinda hoping to be back before you woke up.”

Natalie makes another humming noise and this time Major can hear something else in the sound, something more than her teasing him. Something that he can see, too, in her slightly shadowed eyes, in the way that Natalie is suddenly deeply focused on pulling apart the pastry in her hands. “Nat?”

His prodding is met with nothing but silence at first and then Natalie finally lifts in eyes, giving her head a shake and rolling her eyes. “I thought I might have freaked you out,” she admits, her words a mere mumble. “Talking about Italy and everything last night.”

Major sets aside his coffee, stepping close enough to her to put a hand on her hip. “Freaked me out?” He lifts his eyebrows. “Why would you think I would be freaked out?”

Natalie scoffs, abandoning the effort to tear her Danish into as many pieces as possible. “I mean, it’s kinda a lot for a normal person to process.”

“I’m not exactly a normal person,” Major points out with a laugh.

Natalie frowns and Major’s smile falters. “I know but…” She lifts her head to look at him. “We haven’t seen each other in months and then all of the sudden we’re talking about going to Italy and-”

“Whoa, wait,” Major interrupts, his heart stuttering in his chest. “You aren’t having second thoughts, are you?”

Natalie’s eyes widen. “No! No, of course not.” She shakes her head. “ _That’s_ not what I’m saying,” she assures him. “I’m just saying I would understand if you were and-”

“Hey,” Major says softly, letting his hand curl lightly around the back of her neck. “I’m not, okay? You…and Italy…all that is perfect. More than perfect. It’s…you’re what I’ve been waiting for, Natalie.”

Natalie rolls her eyes but her cheeks color and it’s impossible for her to keep a smile off her face. “Major Lilywhite, you sweet talker.”

Major shakes his head. “Everything we talked about yesterday, I want it all,” he assures her. “I want you.”

Natalie leans against him, lifting her head so their lips can meet. Major kisses her and it’s like he’s been waiting to do this very thing for years. Like he’s finally able to breathe for the first time in months. The feeling of Natalie’s body against his is solid and grounding, a reminder that he’s still here, that he hasn’t lost everything. That there’s still a hope for him after all.

Outside, the rain picks up, clicking against the windows insistently. Major can practically feel the chill from inside, if not for the woman in his arms.

“How’s the weather in Italy?” He jokes.

Natalie shrugs, glancing toward the window. It’s difficult to see outside with the rain making tracks along the glass. “I don’t think the weather matters that much if you’re in the right company,” she says. “For example, I think this is the perfect weather for getting back into bed with a special someone…”

Major lifts his eyebrows. “You know, I think you might be onto something,” he says. “I’ve been thinking about this rain the wrong way.”

“See? What would you do without me?” Natalie questions with a smirk, kissing his cheek.

Major knows that Natalie hadn’t meant for her question to be a serious one, but her words settle over him nonetheless, like a weight in his chest. What would he do without her? What would he have if she hadn’t happened to walk back into his life at just the right moment?

Natalie’s smirk disappears, her expression growing concerned. “Major?” She asks, touching his cheek softly. “Are you okay?”

Rather than answer either of her questions seriously, Major only smiles. “Of course,” he tells her. “What was that about going back to bed?”

Major can think of nowhere better to spend a rainy winter morning.     


End file.
